Jessie B. Rittenhouse
| birth_place = Mount Morris, New York | death_date = September | death_place = Detroit, Michigan | nationality = American | education = hon. doctorate Rollins College | alma_mater = Genesee Wesleyan Seminary | occupation = Lecturer, literary critic, poet | years_active = 1894-1948 | known_for = The Little Book of Modern Verse | spouse = Clinton Scollard | awards = Robert Frost Medal }} Jessie Belle Rittenhouse Scollard (December 8, 1869 - September 28 1948), was an American poet, anthologist, and literary critic. Life Rittenhouse was born in Mount Morris, New York, the daughter of John Edward and Mary (MacArthur) Rittenhouse, After graduating in 1890 from Genesee Wesleyan Seminary in Lima, New York, Rittenhouse taught school in Cairo, Illinois and Grand Haven, Michigan. Her literary career began with book reviews in Buffalo and Rochester, New York, and led to a year as a reporter for the Rochester Democrat and Chronicle in 1894. In 1899 she moved to Boston to begin her literary career in earnest. From 1905 to 1915 Rittenhouse lived in New York City, where she was poetry reviewer for the New York Times Book Review.See, e.g. This publication is described in a Wikipedia article under the name The New York Times Book Review From 1914 to 1924 she conducted lecture tours. In 1914 Rittenhouse helped to found the Poetry Society of America, of which she was secretary for 10 yrs. Rittenhouse married fellow poet Clinton Scollard in 1924. In the course of her career, Rittenhouse corresponded with numerous contemporary poets, such as John Myers O'Hara, Margaret Widdemer, and Arthur Guiterman. Late in her career, Rittenhouse moved to Winter Haven, Florida and became associated with Rollins College, where she was a lecturer in poetry. Recognition The Poetry Society of America presented Rittenhouse with the inaugural Robert Frost Medal in 1930. Her poems were set to music by many composers, including Samuel Barber, Noble Cain, Alice Reber Fish, Ethel Glenn Hier, Kirke Mechem, Frederick W. Vanderpool, Wintter Watts, and especially David Wendel Guion. Publications Poetry * The Door of Dreams. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1918. * The Lifted Cup. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1921. * The Secret Bird. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1930. *'' The Moving Tide: New and selected lyrics''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1939. Non-fiction *''The Poetry of Thomas S. Jones, Jr.]'' (with William Stanley Braithwaite & Edward Joseph Harrington O'Brien). Clinton, NY: George William Browning, 1910. *''Sara Teasdale. New York: Macmillan, 1927. Edited * ''The lover's Rubáiyát. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1904; London: Grant Richards, 1904. *''The Younger American Poets. Boston: Little, Brown, 1904. * ''The Little Book of Modern Verse: A selection from the work of contemporaneous American poets. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1913. * The Little Book of American Poets, 1787-1900. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1915. * The Second Book of Modern Verse: A selection from the work of contemporaneous American poets. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1919. * The Little Book of Modern British Verse: One hundred poets since Henley. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1924. * The Third Book of Modern Verse: A selection from the work of contemporaneous American poets. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1927. *''Rollins Book of Verse''. Winter Park, FL: Angel Alley Press, 1929. * The Bird-Lovers Anthology (edited with Clinton Scollard). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1930. *''Patrician Rhymes: A resume of American society verse from Philip Freneau to the present day'' (edited with Clinton Scollard). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1932. *Clinton Scollard, The Singing Heart: Selected lyrics, and other poems. New York: Macmillan, 1934. Non-fiction * My House of Life: An autobiography. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1934. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jessie B. Rittenhouse, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 25, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of literary critics References Fonds * A guide to the Jessie Rittenhouse Collection at Rollins College Notes External links ;Poems *"Paradox" *Jessie B. Rittenhouse at the Poetry Foundation *Jesse B. Rittenhouse at AllPoetry (2 poems) ;Books * *Jesse B. Rittenhouse at Amazon.com * ;About *Jesse Belle Rittenhouse (1869-1948) at Rollins College Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard Category:1869 births Category:1948 deaths Category:American poets Category:Anthologists Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:People from New York Category:Poetry anthologists Category:Poets Category:Women poets